


Hard Knock Life

by DeansTrapQueen



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation 2019 [3]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Male Solo, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansTrapQueen/pseuds/DeansTrapQueen
Summary: It's not ideal but... a man's gotta do what he's gotta do.





	Hard Knock Life

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit I literally JUST started watching Oz yesterday. In face, I'm still on the first episode (which is prior to Chris Keller being introduced as a character). Tbh, I just wanted an excuse to write Chris Meloni fic. Please excuse any mistakes or formatting errors, I'm typing this on my phone since I don't have access to a computer rn.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy the story!

The raging hard-on Chris had been dealing with all day had begun this morning in the showers. Chris Keller was attracted to men - there was nothing he could do about that. It wouldn't be a problem if he wasn't stuck in Oz. Every day, Chris had to shower with other men, piss with other men, workout with other men. What's a guy to do, repress his sexuality? 

It was now 9:30 in the evening, four and a half hours after all the prisoners were wrangled up and herded into their cells like sheep. Keller had at first tried to just go to bed with no success - it was still too early. After over an hour of futilely trying to sleep, Chris dragged himself out of bed and began to work out. Many jumping jacks, push ups, and squats later, he had managed to work up quite the sweat. What he hadn't been able to work  _down,_ per say, was his erection. 

By now, he was in bed, desperately trying to read Dante's  _Inferno_ in an effort to hold out for just another half an hour. Lights out was at 10, which meant that sweet relife (or release) was near. As kinky and unabashed as he might be, Keller did still prefer to jack off in private. He had no qualms about masturbating in the prescence of his cellmate, but luckily, said cellmate just so happened to be in the infirmary after being shanked the day prior. 

As he laid in bed with the book hovering above him, Chris tried his best to focus on the words in front of his face. Despite his best efforts, the words began to blur and Chris began to lose focus. He groaned in frustration, alerting a passing guard. 

"Everything alright in there, inmate?" Keller rolled his eyes at the guard but reassured that he was fine.  _Everything would be alright if I could just get my goddamn rocks off already,_ he thought irritably. He cast the book aside, releasing a bout of anger through the action. He crawled under the thin cover and turned toward the wall, focusing on the bleak concrete. Of their own accord, his hips began rutting against the air. Keller didn't notice it at first, but when he realized the stiff springs of the cheap, shoddy mattress were squeaking. He held back another groan and glanced at his watch: it was 9:45. Only fifteen more minutes! 

 _Fuck fifteen minutes,_ he grumbled in his head. He jumped up and grabbed the pillow off the top bunk -  _it ain't like anybody else is using it -_ and returned to his position under the blanket. He shoved the pillow between his legs and instantly resumed his rutting, this time intentionally. He sighed at the slight relief afforded to him by his efforts, but his frustration was quickly reignited. Another glance at his watch revealed that he only had five more minutes until lights out.  _I can do this,_ Chris reassured himself. He continued his ministrations and eventually worked himself to the brink of orgasm. At this point, he was panting, breathless from his grinding. Chris couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed; he hadn't done something like this since he was a teenager. 

Finally, the lights went out, and Keller's cell fell into darkness. He immediately threw the pillow aside, leaving it off somewhere with his book. Chris' pants were pulled down and his shirt pulled off in a matter of seconds. He grabbed his leaking cock in his hand and moaned at the feeling of the hot, heavy flesh in his palm. Chris wished he had someone to blow him right now; a warm, wet mouth on his dick would really hit the spot. He closed his eyes and imagined he did have someone to suck his dick. He imagined his rough hand was really a smooth mouth with an agile tongue. 

Chris spilled his seed in his hand in a matter of minutes. He bit his lip hard as he came in and effort to stifle his moans, but a few groans and whines still managed to escape. Despite (typically) being a top, Chris loved licking up his partner's semen, or in this case, his own. It made him feel like a slut, which is something he would probably never admit to anyone. 

After cleaning himself up and replacing his cellmate's pillow (and picking up his book), Keller was satiated... until tomorrow morning's shower.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this isn't too ooc lol. I've seen enough clips of Keller to have an idea of what his personality is like, so I think I'm good. It's not like writing a story about someone masturbating requires much knowledge about their character :)


End file.
